bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pkercraft999
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:27, February 26, 2012 Edit Warring Hey there!! I can see that you are new around here!! I'd like to take this chance to welcome you and to draw your attention to our policies here as we can be very strict to keep spamming on the down low!! Your recent edits on Ichigo's page are unneeded, you are not changing anything, just merely a different way to say the same thing which is not something that is done here as our articles go through the Grammar Corner to ensure they are correct!! Your edits are being reverted by Godisme who excels in Grammar here and a member of the Policy and Standards Committee, like myself, and so he is correct in removing your edits!! If you edits are reverted, it is common practice to ask, politely, why this was done so, not to continue edit warring with the member in question which is counter productive and will result in the page being locked and possible ban if the member ignores warnings!! As I said, please don't continue to edit on Ichigo's page with the same trend you have been as your changes are unneeded and rule breaking by ignoring the reverts by a member of the team!! If there's anything more I can help you with please ask!! :I don't have any questions, you are breaking the rules by edit warring now and I advised you of the correct way to go about things, there will now be consequences!! ::It is not grammatically incorrect, it is just your own preference for wording. But don't worry, you will be banned for edit warring soon enough.-- Do not replace content on my talk page, removal of messages on talk pages is prohibited here, as you would know if you followed the rules!! You are repeatedly rule breaking and that's why you will be banned!! I told you to read up on the rules and you still refuse to do so!! The fight is not Orihime's fight so it is not referring to her in the slightest since she not once fights against Ulquiorra so it doesn't refer to her!! However, you could have opened up a discussion about it had you obeyed the rules but you have repeatedly broken them, that's the legitimate reason believe it or not!! Let me make this abundantly clear. Your edit was undone. Instead of asking why, you did it again. It was reverted again and again and you did not ask why. You repeatedly edit warred and even after multiple warnings continue to do so. You have broken multiple policies in addition to your edit wars. So make no mistake, you will be banned from this wiki.-- :As far as I am concerned this issue is over, I am not going to continue a fruitless argument with somebody who can't recognize they broke the rules!!